parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dot Hugson in Wonderland (1951)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney's 1951 animated film Alice in Wonderland. Cast: *Alice - Dot Hudson (The Oz Kids) *Alice's Sister - Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Dinah - Pavlova (The Nutcracker Prince) *White Rabbit - Fiver (Watership Down) *Doorknob - Murgatroid (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) *Dodo - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Ernie and Bert (Sesame Street) *Walrus - Zozi (Bartok the Magnificent) *Carpenter - Bartok (Anastasia) *Bill the Lizard - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Rose - Kala (Tarzan) *Caterpillar - Alebrije (Legend Quest) *Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Dragon (Shrek) *Bird in the Tree - Thundra (Aladdin: The Series) *Cheshire Cat - Cacomixtle (Las Leyendas) *The Mad Hatter - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *The March Hare - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *The Dormouse - Fievel Mousekewickz (An American Tail) *Card Painters - Spongebob, Patrick Star and Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) *The Queen of Hearts - Scarlett Overkill (Minions) *The King of Hearts - Herb Overkill (Minions) *Parrot next to Dodo - Iago (Aladdin) *Iris - Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Daisy - Eva (Sahara) *Pansies - Marie (The Aristocats), Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) and Cadpig (101 Dalmatians the Series) *Tulip - Jenna (Balto) *Larkspurs - Brooke (Ice Age) and Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Violets - Vixen (The Fox and the Hound) *Lillies - Andie (The Nut Job) *Sunflowers - Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) and Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Lilac - Shenzi (The Lion King) *(Unknown flower) - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Tigerlily & Dandelion - Charlie and Sasha (All Dogs Go To Heaven 1 & 2) *Bud - Faline (Bambi) *Bud's Mother - Giselle (Open Season) *Other Flowers - Various Female Animals in Movies *Marching Cards - Various Villains Animals & Heroes Scenes: * Dot Hugson in Wonderland (1951) Part 1 - Opening Credits * Dot Hugson in Wonderland (1951) Part 2 - Dot Hudson is Bored (In A World Of My Own) * Dot Hugson in Wonderland (1951) Part 3 - The Run of the Rabbit (I'm Late) * Dot Hugson in Wonderland (1951) Part 4 - Dot Hudson Meets Murgatroid/The Bottle on the Table * Dot Hugson in Wonderland (1951) Part 5 - The Arrival of Dot (The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race) * Dot Hugson in Wonderland (1951) Part 6 - Dot Hudson Meets Ernie and Bert ("How Do'Ye Do and Shake Hand?") * Dot Hugson in Wonderland (1951) Part 7 - The Bear and The Bat * Dot Hugson in Wonderland (1951) Part 8 - Old Father William * Dot Hugson in Wonderland (1951) Part 9 - A Blue Ghost with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" * Dot Hugson in Wonderland (1951) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/"All in the Golden Afternoon" * Dot Hugson in Wonderland (1951) Part 11 - Dot Hugson Meets Alebrije/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" * Dot Hugson in Wonderland (1951) Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Dot Hugson * Dot Hugson in Wonderland (1951) Part 13 - Dot Hugson Meets the Cheshire Cacomixtle/"Twas Brilling" * Dot Hugson in Wonderland (1951) Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") * Dot Hugson in Wonderland (1951) Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Fiver Arrives Again) * Dot Hugson in Wonderland (1951) Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood * Dot Hugson in Wonderland (1951) Part 17 - Dot Hugson Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") * Dot Hugson in Wonderland (1951) Part 18 - Painting the Roses Red/The Cards March/Scarlett Overkill, The Queen of Hearts * Dot Hugson in Wonderland 1951 Part 19 - Dot Plays Croquet * Dot Hugson in Wonderland (1951) Part 20 - The Cheshire Cacomixtle Appears Yet Again * Dot Hugson in Wonderland (1951) Part 21 - Dot's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" * Dot Hugson in Wonderland (1951) Part 22 - Dot's Flight/The Finale * Dot Hugson in Wonderland (1951) Part 23 - End Credits Movie Used: * Alice in Wonderland (1951) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * The Oz Kids * Tarzan (1999) * Tarzan & Jane * The Legend of Tarzan * The Nutcracker Prince (1990) * Watership Down * The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1997) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Secret of NIMH: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) * Sesame Street * Sesame Street Movies * Bartok the Magnificent (1999) * Anastasia (1997) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 * The Jungle Book: Jungle Rhytm * Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) * Legend Quest (2017) * Shrek Franchise * Aladdin: The Series * La Leyenda del Chupacabras * Rugrats * The Rugrats Movie * Rugrats in Paris * Rugrats Go Wild * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * An American Tail 1, 2, 3 & 4 * Spongebob Squarepants * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie * The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * Minions * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar * Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * Sahara (2017) * The Aristocats * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure * 101 Dalmatians the Series * Balto (1995) * Balto 2: Wolf Quest * Balto 3: Wings of Change * Ice Age 5: Collision Corse * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Nut Job 1 & 2 * Animaniacs * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 1 1/2 * All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) * Bambi * Bambi 2 * Open Season * Open Season 2 * Open Season 3 * Open Season: Scared Silly Gallery: Dot Hugson-0.jpg|Dot Hugson as Alice Jane Porter in Tarzan.jpg|Jane Porter as Alice's Sister Category:Davidchannel Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Davidchannel Disney Classics Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies